White Roses
by revolution rae
Summary: It started when they watched the sunrise together. Will it end because of an old alliance? How long can such a precarious relationship last before someone is hurt beyone healing? Sheelos, R and R please everyone! *SPOILERS*
1. White Roses

_Careful...quietly now, Sheena..._

The old warning rang through my mind as I slipped away from the camp, being careful to avoid detection by the night watch – Zelos. No wonder it was so easy to leave. He never paid attention, despite multiple warnings by Raine to watch closely for anything out of the ordinary. I shook my head, a smile stealing onto my lips without permission. I banished it. _None of that tonight. It's never gonna happen._

Once I had walked out of earshot, I relaxed. I still walked quietly, though. It was second nature for any ninja to attract as little attention as possible. Even here in the middle of the woods, more a home to me than anywhere else, I was careful and uneasy. After all, the Papal Knights were now following us. It was stupid of me to walk alone in the Goracchia woods in the middle of the night, but...I needed the peace.

The huge trees were comforting to me, despite the monsters that hid near them. I sighed quietly. How said that I, future chief of Mizuho, would be so uncomfortable near even my allies that I could not sleep. How sad that I needed the silence of a dangerous forest to be calm. I was not fit to lead a village. The waving branches seemed to be whispering Orochi's admonitions in my ear, those words I'd forever been forgetting in ninja training. I'd always been the one who'd drop my cards to punch someone who'd made me angry.

_Be quiet and calm. Don't show your weaknesses. _Those words hadn't made an impression for years. But once Kuchinawa had shown me how to sneak out of my house and into the woods, I'd had a place to practice in solitude, and I'd improved immediately, constantly reminding myself to be silent and not disturb the silence of the woods.

I stopped for a moment at a giant boulder. I placed my hand on the cold, smooth surface and closed my eyes. I could think of nothing but the time I had come here, to this very rock, with Orochi. He had stopped at this rock and explained to me how, despite my failure to...he'd told me that no matter what, as long as this boulder stood, he'd care about me. He'd been an older brother to me, and he'd been the only one who could cheer me up during my depression after...well, whenever. He'd never blamed me for his parents' deaths. He'd been kind to me when others shunned me, become closer when others backed away. I allowed myself a small smile, ignoring the tear that slid down my cheek at the thought of the cruelty of the villagers.

I eventually came to the river I'd been searching for. The water made a soft whispering sound as gently rolled over and around rocks in the center of the stream. I closed my eyes again, wondering how much time I could spend here before having to return.

I gave up trying to discern the time and opened my eyes. I crouched down and dipped my hand into the cool water. It was refreshing, for the forest was uncomfortably warm. I glanced around me. No threats, no people, no animals...I shrugged, stood, and dove into the water, despite my clothing. The water didn't have much of a current in this particular area, and I swam around for a while, the mindless activity soothing me. I dove and resurfaced several times, swimming up the river a ways, then back to where I'd come in. I twisted around rocks, never hitting one. Finally, though, I grew cold and swam to a large, flat rock overhanging the river and pulled myself onto it. I lay flat on my back, wishing I'd brought a blanket. I stared at the leaves above, a sudden longing to see the stars overpowering me. I stood up, stretched, and walked over to a promising tree with low branches. Mentally judging the nearest branch, I leapt for it and snatched it. Lifting myself higher, I reached the next branch. In this fashion, I climbed as high as I could without breaking a branch and pushed aside the foliage.

I gasped. The view was breathtaking. The millions of bright stars against the black velvet of the sky were unbelievable. I could do nothing for a moment but stare. I felt so insignificant compared to the beauty and majesty of the night sky. The moon – called Sylvarant, ironically – was full, huge and bright to my eyes. I filled my mind with the sight of it, unable to pull my gaze away. I started picking out constellations, searching for the familiar pictures in the sky. I recalled Raine telling me once that in Sylvarant, constellations weren't made up stars, but the spaces in between them. I snorted, shaking my head, distracted for a moment from my searching. They were weird over there.

Then I lost my balance.

I screamed, waving my arms wildly to try and grasp the branches flying by. Corrine flew about me wildly.

_Orochi and Kuchinawa would be so disappointed,_ I thought randomly. _I died from a fall._

I saw the green and pink ground beneath me and shut my eyes, ready for the impact, but it never came. Wait...Green and _pink_?

"Saved ya, didn't I!" a voice muttered in my ear. I gasped in disbelief, staring at Zelos's face, inches away from mine.

"Zelos! You're...you're supposed to be on watch!" I said, casting about for a reason as to why he was here.

"Not even a thank you?" he gasped in mock anger. "I'm hurt, Sheena!"

"Seriously! The others will—"

"Oh, relax. Lloyd woke up and offered to take over for the rest of the night. It's been quite a while since you snuck away, my voluptuous hunny." he said playfully.

"I'm not your hunny! Wait...you knew I left? But you didn't...why didn't you...how long?" I stammered.

"Of course I saw you leave! I was on watch, wasn't I? I didn't say anything because you obviously wanted some peace. And it's been a couple of hours. But I guess that's okay, since it got me here!" he winked hugely, and I realized I was still in his arms.

"Get – get off me, you idiot!" I shouted, jumping away from him.

"Oh, that's not nice!" he joked, but I thought I caught something in his eyes just before he looked away. Hurt? _Nah, I must of been imagining things,_ I decided.

"Yeah, well, what _are_ you doing here, anyway?" I asked again.

"I figured it'd been a while since you disappeared, and you might want some company. Hey, why are you all wet?" he asked, suddenly noticing my damp clothes.

"Oh...I was swimming." I muttered, embarrassed.

"You swim?" he said incredulously.

"Of course! Don't you?" I said, just as amazed.

"Well, yeah! I've been swimming since I was a kid!"

"Me, too. All ninjas swim, I guess...it's something I love to do. But I never would have guessed that the Chosen would swim...you're too, well..." my voice trailed off, as I couldn't figure out how to tactfully end my sentence, and I didn't want to anger him when he was being this normal. Only one comment so far, plus his 'hunny' thing, but that was just Zelos.

"Too fancy? Too perverted? Too stupid?" he supplied bitterly.

"No! Just, well, you're a city boy! Where'd you learn to swim?"

"Indoor pool. I've never actually swum in a river."

"Are you serious?? Come on, then, jump in!" I said, forgetting for a moment who I was with and diving into the water.

Zelos hesitated. "I...I dunno, Sheena..."

"Come on, hurry!" I shouted. I was jacked up all of a sudden. I could only guess it was from my near-death experience coupled with lack of sleep taking over.

I ducked under the water, resurfacing just in time to see a red blur fly by. Then he hit the water, and a huge wave splashed me.

"Hey!" I shouted, and as he surfaced, I splashed him back. He shook his wet hair out of his eyes and grinned. I was confused at his lack of revenge. Then he ducked under again.

"Zelos?" I called, treading water. Then a hand closed around my ankle and pulled me under. I gasped in air just in time to get a thorough dunking. After a moment, he released me and I stuck my head above water. I sucked in air and swam over to him to dunk him. He chuckled and swam away. A chase ensued, each of us trying to dunk the other without getting pushed under ourselves. We both got pushed under a fair number of times.

Then it all changed...I turned around to find myself in his arms. He looked as surprised as I did, so I didn't think he'd planned it out. What threw me off balance was the rush of emotions I felt...a mixture of embarrassment, pleasure, and fear overwhelmed me. I realized he'd removed his pink over robe and black vest before jumping in. How had I missed that?

He shyly began to back away, then changed his mind and squeezed me tight. "Just in case..." he murmured as I was pulled against the lithe muscles of his chest, and surprisingly, I didn't mind. Unable to stop myself, I hugged him back, tentatively leaning my head against his chest. He laid his cheek against my wet hair, and then I felt him kiss the top of my head softly.

"Sheena...do you really hate me?" he whispered, suddenly a frightened little boy.

"Do you really only like me for my body?" I returned, but inside, I was as frightened as he seemed to be.

"No, I..._like_ you because you're strong, and you're brave, and you're beautiful, and funny, and smart...the list never ends..." he said quietly, with the air of someone admitting a long-kept secret.

"Wow...thank you..." I said, embarrassed suddenly. "And, Zelos...no."

"You mean you don't hate me? But you're always, I don't know..." he muttered, letting me go and clambering onto the flat rock I'd been sitting on earlier.

"I always thought I was just another 'hunny' to you. That's how you treated me." I told him, pulling myself up beside him.

"That's because I thought you hated me."

"I only did for a while cause you peeked at me in the shower."

"Natural curiosity –"

"Towards the unknown, I know..." I finished, unable to keep a glare off my face.

"But you know...I really came cause I heard you crying. I was only 14. That was before I was..." He gestured to himself, at a loss for words.

"I was not crying!"

"Were too. Then I showed up, saw you in the shower, and you chucked a bar of soap at me!"

"Well, a teenage boy showed up, and the Chosen, no less, I was 12 years old, a stranger in a strange place...what'd you expect?"

"Not a naked girl!"

I smacked him good-naturedly and grinning. He shoved me playfully, and I returned the favor. He let it go, and hesitantly snaked an arm around my waist. When I leaned my head against his shoulder, I heard him smile in relief, and I laughed quietly. We sat there for a moment when suddenly he suddenly stood up and pulled me off the rock. He pulled on his vest and robe, seeming oddly gentle with the pink robe, as if something fragile was hidden in it. I wished he'd leave it off. I mentally smacked myself and looked away, but he grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the entrance of the forest. After a moment, I regained my balance and ran along beside him. It predictably turned into a race as we sprinted to the edge of the forest.

We reached the entrance and burst out, breathing hard. For the second time in a few hours, I sucked in breath at a beautiful sight.

"Do you like it?" he asked softly. Unable to speak yet, I nodded. He curled his larger hand around me, and I leaned into his side again. He turned to me and brushed my wet hair away from my face, his hand on my cheek. His intense eyes burned into mine for a short time, searching for something. I opened my mouth to speak, but his free hand covered it.

"Forgive me..." he whispered.

"There's nothing to forgive." I said, puzzled, but he grimaced.

"There will be." he said, then turned away again and looked at the beautiful sky. I nestled into his side yet again, and this time he let me.

The sunrise painted beautiful pinks and reds and oranges across the horizon. I looked up at it wistfully. "It's beautiful..."

"I know." his words were right in my ear, and I turned. He tucked a long-stemmed white rose behind my ear, though no thorns pricked me. "For you. It's perfect."

"How did you...?" I could not understand how he'd gotten it.

"A magician never reveals his secrets." He grinned, but he seemed unsure of himself. I smiled back.

Abruptly, he stood. "We'd better get back." I looked at the sky one last time, but the beauty was nearly gone, soon to be replaced by the usual blue, with a few clouds. _How is it that something so beautiful can last for such a short time?_ I wondered.

Zelos and I walked back to the camp, which was set up only a short way away. He smiled at me, but laid down as if to sleep, despite Lloyd's curious look at our soaked clothes. The others were still sleeping. I looked back at Zelos. His shoulders were shaking, as if with sobs, but I told myself he couldn't be crying, for nothing had happened to sadden him._ But sometimes nothing has to happen to make people sad. Sometimes all it takes is a memory..._ But I banished the thought.

I laid down on my side. I turned over, and sat up immediately. _How did he...Did he keep it in his vest And when did he remove the thorns, if that's what it's from? That takes so much time, and you get pricked a lot, too...Still, how else? Why would he do that for me? I can't be worth that, he can't like me that much! But it's the only way..._

At the edge of the forest sat a bush, blossoming with white roses.


	2. Hawk

**It's Zelos's POV in this chapter - I got the idea, and it fit with the story...with a few touches here and there, anyway. So, anyway, in the next chapter it'll be Sheena again, and I'll try to fix how I'm portraying her.**

**Thanks for the comments, and the critiquing. I'm always looking to improve, so feel free to constructive criticism! Thanks, and anyway, on with the show!**

* * *

She stood and stretched, smiling slightly when her gaze fell on me. I smiled back, but I doubted the happiness reached my eyes. Hopefully she'd attribute the deadness to lack of sleep. If she only knew…

"Hey man…uh, not that it's my business or anything…but, uh, where did you and Sheena go last night? You were gone a while…" Lloyd said, clearly awkward. Expecting something perverted, no doubt, why else ask? Well, I'd give him what he wanted. Best to be reliable.

"Why, Lloyd, are you jealous of the love me and my voluptuous hunny share?" Lloyd's eyes widened considerably, and his mouth opened, but I continued regardless. "We were simply making memories for the coming journey—everyone needs a little happiness, am I right?" I said, waggling my eyebrows suggestively, despising the words coming from my mouth.

That was when I discovered the reason behind Lloyd's wide eyes—and my now throbbing head. I turned to look at Sheena, whose fist was still balled up.

"You-you disgusting-you perv-ugh!" she stomped away, but not before I caught the hurt and betrayal in her eyes. Lloyd shuffled his feet.

"Sheena!" I cried, raising my hand futilely. She spun around, a ferocious glare in place.

"Save it for your _hunnies_, you stupid bastard!" she accompanied it with the white rose I'd spent so long perfecting for her last night. Somehow, that flower at my feet hurt more than every name she'd ever called me, any punch she'd dealt me. I stood there speechless, unable to even pick up the flower. I was aware of Lloyd edging away, of Raine catching Sheena by the arm to ask what was going on, of Regal joining me by the last of the dying fire, but I didn't care. All I cared about was Sheena, and I'd blown any chance I had of that. I followed her with my eyes, mentally begging her to come back, to give me another chance, but of course she didn't.

"What did you say to anger her so, Chosen?" Regal asked me.

"Oh, she's just being the Violent Demonic Banshee she is!" I said heartily, but as was becoming often, I had the feeling he saw through me. Just as I saw through him, after mere days of knowing his name.

"Chosen…what you said, no matter how small you think it is, has injured her deeply. Perhaps you should ask her forgiveness?" he suggested hesitantly.

"Oh, she wouldn't forgive me, even if I got down on the ground and begged her." I meant it to sound jovial, but it came out bitter. I mentally cringed.

"I don't believe that. If you explained your reasons for saying whatever it was you said, and apologized as well, perhaps she'd forgive you."

"Look, I don't need lessons in love from _anyone_, least of all you!" I said angrily, lashing out at him while knowing it would hurt him. I was right. He stiffened, then forced himself to relax.

"I am sorry, Chosen. It wasn't my place." He said politely, and walked away. A feeling of hot shame washed over me, but I disposed of it by speaking.

"Alright everyone, let's get a move on! Time to head to Ozette to drop off my little rosebud Presea!" I said cheerily, not even meaning to use the nickname. It just sort of slipped out, and I saw how it made Sheena glare.

"I want…to go…home." Presea's monotone came. _You're lucky you've got a home to go to, kid._ The thought came unbidden. I immediately pushed it back, Sebastion's face swimming through my mind, followed by my mother's—though that one wasn't a happy thought, only pushing me deeper into despair.

"How could you say such a thing? You truly hurt her!" the professor's voice was shrill and angry, and I knew she wasn't referring to my encouragement to hurry up.

"Oh, Professor, my ultra-cool beauty, she—"

"Shut up, you philandering Chosen!" I obeyed, shocked. The Professor rarely got that angry at me.

"I'm—I'm sorr—"

"Tell that to her, not me!" Raine shouted. I stood there in amazement. Three people pissed off at me in less than an hour. This was a new record. But as usual, I put on a smile and hid any doubts, moving on in body if not spirit.

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…_ It was a mantra in my mind. Suddenly I wondered who I was apologizing to. Sheena? Raine? Regal?

Mylene?

"Zelos, are you ready? We're going." It was Colette speaking, as sweet as ever. It bugged me, her forgiving nature. It was just so…perfect. She was always so kind, even to me, the jerk. The player. The traitor.

_Don't think about that,_ I told myself sternly. _It's for the better._ I steered my mind away from Sheena's puzzlement last night. Instead, I began to mentally bash myself for being so stupid.

"Zelos?" Colette asked said timidly. I gave her my most charming smile and walked forward. She moved ahead of me and began walking with Lloyd and Sheena…Sheena and Lloyd together?!? She laughed an intoxicating sound. I stopped dead in my tracks and was hit by a wave of jealousy so intense it nearly bowled me over. I could barely keep myself from attacking Lloyd from where I stood immediately.

"I see you're jealous, so apologize!" I slowly turned. It was Raine, of course. I ground my teeth together, but resumed walking. This time I managed to get a full five yards before stopping at the side of the path. It was nothing special that stopped me this time—yet. It was just a thick branch lying on the ground, which I immediately lifted and examined.

I had a secret hobby—I loved to carve animals out of wood, something Sebastion had taught me to do long ago, when I was angry and lashing out at everyone. It calmed me and helped me keep my temper in check. I knew exactly what to carve for Sheena—a hawk in flight. Strong, brave, beautiful, and small—just like her.

Over the hours, as we walked, I carved carefully, shaving away bits of wood with a dagger. It was awkward to carve while walking, but slowly the bird took shape under my knife. Occasionally, peals of laughter would reach me, or random words, but I refused to let myself think of anything but my task. It was all I could do to concentrate on it rather than how best to murder Lloyd.

Finally, I finished. We were right by Ozette, about to enter. I sprinted forward, a sudden urgency overtaking me, and caught Sheena's arm.

"What?" she snapped, wrenching her arm from my grasp.

"H-here. I…made it for you." I said, suddenly feeling shy. She took the hawk from me, carelessly glancing down. Then she looked again, and whispered, "You must have spent hours on this!"

"A small price to pay for your forgiveness." I said, feeling awkward as the fancy words came.

"Well, for better or for worse, it worked." She said, smiling but blushing.

"Look closer." I said, smiling and at ease now—more or less.

She did what I said, and drew in a sharp breath. Across the wingspan of the tiny bird, I had intricately carved two words deep into the wood. The words? _I'm sorry_.


	3. For Real and For True

I couldn't _believe_ I'd trusted him. I was so stupid! I should've known he just would cook up some story about the night we'd spent in the woods. And yet, that little hawk he'd made me, bearing his apology, for some reason had made me forgive him. But forgiveness and trust are two different things, and I certainly did not trust him. No way.

So what _the hell_ was I doing walking through Ozette with him, in the middle of the night, to a surprise I'd spent the better part of an afternoon planning?

_It's gotta be the bird. Yes, that's it. It has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that my heart melts when I see him sad, or how my knees shake when he smiles, or how I can't breathe when I talk to him…_

_Dear Martel, save me. I'm turning into some stupid lovesick little girl. Over Zelos._

"Sheena? Are we going the right way?" Zelos asked doubtfully.

"Of course we are!" I snapped. His eyes clouded with some unknown emotion, and I regretted my harsh tone. I led him silently to the edge of the village, then outside. At the entrance to the village, I turned and faced him. The moonlight shone brightly on his face, and I nearly lost my nerve. I refused to, though, and so I took a deep breath.

"Zelos, I wanted to apologize. I mean, I guess I overreacted." _Wow, this sounds stupid already._ "What you did was wrong, but I shouldn't've lost my temper." _Martel, I sound like I'm quoting some stupid romance book._ "I'm trying to understand why you did what you did, and I'm not having much luck," _what the hell am I saying???? _"but I think I can forgive you for real." _For real? Who am I trying to convince? I must be losing it now. Why else would I fall for the one guy I can never have, then make a complete fool of myself in front of him?_

"For real and for true?" he asked shyly, and I got the uncanny feeling he was reading my mind. _Or my face_, I thought wryly.

"For real and for true." I replied after a moment. His whole face lit up with joy, and I felt rather awkward. We stood there in silence, my awkwardness intensifying. Zelos, on the other hand, looked perfectly at ease. I suddenly wondered if he was as calm as he seemed. _Are his emotions as crazy as mine?_ Finally, I broke the silence.

"Alright, um. Let's go, I have a surprise." This time, looking for it, I saw the fear, anticipation, and wonder in his face before a smooth mask of peace slipped over it. I smiled a secret smile, pleased that he was as new at this as I was.

"Okay lo-Sheena, where to?" I watched in fascination as horror engulfed his face, presumably at his slip-up.

"What were you going to call me?" I asked coyly.

"I-ah-um…nothing!"

"Oh, I must have misheard you then." His sputtering had confirmed my suspicions. He'd been going to call me love! My insides churned at this new turn of events. _Of course, he probably calls every girl love._ I turned, allowing my face to light up as I did.

I led him again, this time to the lake near Ozette. "Close your eyes now." I said to him, and he obliged. "And hum." His face quizzical, he began humming a tune I recognized as a ballad dedicated to the 'Great Chosen One Zelos'. I snorted. He grinned.

"What, hunny—I mean Sheena? Don't you like the song I chose?" he said jokingly.

"Oh, of course, Zelos. It's a great song when you want a laugh!" I said. Then, becoming serious as his humming started back up, I slipped forward to the edge of the lake and began calling up mana.

"I summon…Come, Undine!" I whispered. She came, as quiet as me, and looked at Zelos, whose humming was growing louder. She stood with her hands on her hips, and looked back at me disbelievingly.

"Look, don't even go there. I need you to lift me and him and…well, could you hold us up for a few minutes?" I asked awkwardly. I still didn't like summoning much, but this was a special case.

"Fine." she said, her voice ringing. I cringed, but Zelos gave no sign of having heard. I slipped over to him and grasped his elbow—touching him sent tingles all over my body—and brought him forward to Undine at the edge of the lake. She raised her hands, and we were flying! Zelos's eyes popped open, along with his mouth, and then he relaxed, grinning widely.

"Yeah!" he screamed, sounding as exhilarated as I felt. I joined his cry, as excited as I'd ever been. After a moment, though, I stopped, aware of my time limit, and looked at the swirls surrounding us, unsure of how to say what I wanted to say to him. Zelos also quieted, becoming as serious as me. Then, he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around my waist carefully, as if worried he'd hurt me. I slid my own arms around his neck and leaned against his chest, content to be where I was.

We began swaying to our own private music, perfectly in time and tune with each other, the air beneath us feeling like a floor. As we stood there, hours could have gone by, but I was sure that they hadn't when Undine gently lowered us to the surface of the lake, our feet skimming the water as she twirled us around the lake. I felt his cheek on my hair, where it had laid the night before as well. We slid around the lake, passing the same places over and over, but I felt like it was a new place each time.

Eventually though, Undine set us back down on the shore. We stood there, not letting go of each other, perhaps unable to, when he leaned towards me, and I leaned toward him…

Our lips met gently, soft and perfect, and we stayed like that for a long time before deepening the kiss. I was terrified and excited and content, all at the same time, unable to understand how I could be feeling so many things. He held me tight, but finally we released each other and stood there, our foreheads touching, caught in the serenity of the moment.

"Zelos, I think I'm in love with you…" I whispered, knowing I would regret it when he twisted this story…and yet, somehow I didn't think he would.

"I think I love you too…I swear this isn't like ever before…" he said softly.

"For real and for true?" I said, half-smiling.

"For real and for true."


	4. Are How You

**kay, i know it's not funny really...it's just one of those things you have to be there for. me and my friend had a joke similar to this and i was out of ideas...don't worry, i swear chap 5 will be better.**

* * *

It was when we were walking back to Ozette, hand-in-hand, that I realized what I had done. Yes, I loved her, and she said she loved me, but sometimes love isn't enough. In admitting my feelings for her, I'd as good as signed her death warrant! Lord Yggdrassill would have the time of his life torturing her while I was forced to watch.

"Zelos?" We were at the village entrance when her musical voice jolted me out of my reverie. I turned to face her, smiling effortlessly.

"Yes, Sheena?" I said, but my voice could never really compare to hers. It sounded so harsh after hearing her.

"Are you okay? You seem kind of upset." She lifted our hands, her long slim fingers playing with mine. I watched in fascination as our hands joined and separated, joined and separated…

"Zelos?"

"Oh, I'm fine, hun—Sheena. I guess I'm just tired. Two nights of no sleep can do that, you know." I smiled again. Might as well enjoy this almost-happiness while I could.

"Then let's go back. We can get a few hours of sleep." Was I imagining her reluctance at the idea?

"Alright." We walked back to the little inn, parting to go to our separate rooms when we reached the upstairs hallway. Gald from battling Summon Spirits really does add up eventually—enough to afford two rooms, one for the guys and one for the girls. Raine's surprise at my lack of argument had been enlightening and depressing at the same time. It hurt to know they hated me so much that they worried I'd try something funny when the others were asleep. Although, thinking about it, I had sort of given them cause to. And soon enough I'd give them more.

I paused outside my door, worrying that Regal, Lloyd, or The Brat would be awake, or even wake up at my entrance. Stealing into a room in the middle of the night in the row was _not_ a good thing to do. Especially considering how much I'd screwed things up last time I'd been out late.

But nothing can be avoided forever, so despite the tempting prospect of sleeping outside, I twisted the doorknob and pushed open the door, wincing at the loud protest from the hinges.

My worst fears were realized as a silver and gray blur flew at me and The Brat attacked me.

"Hey! Calm down, kid!" I said quietly, almost wishing I could hit him back in good conscience. _But who am I to talk about conscience? They'll hate me soon for lack of it anyway._

"You big fat idiot! What were doing?" Genis whispered angrily. "You weren't bugging Presea, were you?"

"No, I wasn't. I'm not that much of a jerk. Now let me go." I snapped, pushing back the half-dozen insults that came to mind. The Brat obeyed, and I crawled under the bug-infested covers of the crappy mattress I'd claimed that evening. I kept my eyes closed till I heard the kid's breathing even out—not too long a wait, thankfully—and then I let the tears come. My shoulders shook with the stupid sobs, and the shameful tears dripped. I hated myself for crying; and who was I kidding, I hated myself for everything else, too. For the second night in a row, I cried myself to sleep anyway.

I awoke early, my dream rattling around in my mind. Mylene again, whispering cruel but truthful words to me as blood poured onto the snow. I knew it was because I'd cried. I hadn't cried at her funeral, but I'd cried many nights afterwards, always followed by nightmares. Since then, every tear caused another nightmare._ No doubt her ghost's way of telling me to die or at least become a man,_ I thought wryly.

"Hey man, it's just about time to go." Lloyd said, tapping my shoulder. I made a big show out of waking up, yawning and stretching, before I walked out of the room. Lloyd and Genis were both in there still packing, and I had no idea where Regal was.

Raine and Sheena were in the main room downstairs giggling. Her face lit up when she saw me, shooting tingles up my spine. I could feel my own face breaking into a smile as well as she walked over to me, carefully casual.

"Oh Sheeeeena, my one true laaaaaady, you're so BEE-UTIFUL you drive me craaaazy!" I sang, loud and off-key. Her face reddened and she smacked me playfully.

"Shut up, Zelos!" she admonished, but her dancing eyes contradicted her words.

"Oh, SHEEEEN-" I sang even louder, cut off when her hand covered my mmouth.

"Shh!" she pleaded. I grinned under her hand and stuck out my tongue.

"Eww! Zelos!" she yelled, wiping her hand frantically on my arm. I grinned again and she glared. _And who'd'a thunk—Brave ninja Sheena is freaked out my saliva._

Someone behind me cleared their throat, and I knew before I turned to see them that it was Regal. Who else would be so serious?

"Chosen. If I may have a word?" I groaned inwardly, but nodded.

_What did I do this time? I kept the peace, and it's not like I woke him up last night. Oh crap. Did I wake him up?_

We walked outside the inn, a giant fist clenching my stomach. I turned to face him and folded my arms, hoping against hope I was just about to receive a lecture. So I was not completely surprised when Regal's face gained a concerned, fatherly expression. We had known each other for years, after all, and he was bound to worry when the gallivanting Chosen spent half the night crying.

"Chosen, are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" I asked, but my stomach was twisting into knots.

"Well, you know I'm a convict. I spent many years in loud cells filled with angry and depressed man." I hoped sincerely that this wasn't leading where I thought it was. "Some nights, when things quieted down, I'd hear men in cells near mine…"

"Don't give me personal facts, please, I'd rather not hear that." I cracked weakly.

"I'd hear them, well, crying. Often those who wept nightly would die soon after, sometimes from others, but often by their own hand. So last night…" Why, oh why, hadn't I thought to see who was awake other than the Brat?

"Look, man, I appreciate the concern, but I'm seriously fine." I walked back in, seething, not giving him the chance to respond. _That guy seriously pisses me off. Who does he think he is, acting so high and mighty?!? _An ironic twist came to my lips. _Why, a duke of course. _

"Let's go everyone! Presea needs our help! Hurry!" Genis shouted. We did as he commanded, exiting the village without stopping to chat. We'd restocked last night at Raine's insistence, so we had no reason to stop at stores. Of course, Ozette was an extremely racist village, so she and The Brat were probably relieved to go. After all, they were half-elves. Strangers in a strange place, when you thought about it.

At the exit of the village—or entrance, if you want to look at it that way—Sheena fell into step beside me. "Hey." she said awkwardly. I almost smiled, because her obvious discomfort at emotional things was funny, but I didn't want to risk her anger.

"Hey Sheena. Er…are how you?" I grimaced, horrified at how stupid I sounded. I tried to tell myself the smile she was trying desperately, and unsuccessfully, to hide was not at my miserable attempt to be smooth. Tried being the operative word here.

"I'm…I'm good!" she managed to say almost seriously, but then burst into hysterical laughter. I surprised myself by joining in. I tried to remember the last time I'd honestly laughed, but I couldn't. Somehow, that only made things even funnier. We laughed all the way to Altessa's place. Any time one of us came close to calming down, the other would gasp out "are how you" and we'd crack up again. I suspected that the others were throwing us dirty looks by now, but I didn't care. I didn't care, and neither did she! The sheer craziness of that kept me laughing. I knew the laughter was out of place, maybe even wrong, but I couldn't help myself. Tears of mirth streamed down my face even as we came to Altessa's door.

"Shut up you two!" Genis shouted finally. "Just shut up!" I forced myself to calm down long enough to say, "Of course, kid," but as soon as he turned around again, I whispered "Are how you" to Sheena, and she sniggered. The sound was accompanied by a rather unladylike snort, which of course set us off again. Genis glared at us yet again, and so did Regal, so we shut up. Still, occasional burst of giggles erupted from us as we waited for Tabitha to bring us Altessa.

After we left (Genis and Regal both sulking—they really needed to get over their obsession with Presea) to do whatever it was that came next (I'd been concentrating too hard on not laughing to pay attention) Lloyd cam back to walk with Sheena and me.

"What were you two laughing at?" he asked, genuinely interested. Sheena and I exchanged.

"Oh, nothing much, bud." I began, his look of distaste at the name almost making me lose my cool. "But you know, I haven't talked to you lately."

"Yeah you—"

"So, I just wanna know—are how you?"

Of course, his look of confusion made us laugh even harder.


	5. Stupidity

**Okay, I know I said this chapter would be better...but it's probably not. I got like 4 hours of sleep last night because I had to be at a doctor appointment 2 hours away at 8am and then miss school (altho i dont mind that) and I am currently a robot (dont ask its a long story but its half true)so it really probably isn't that great...but I'm bored and I didn't feel like making a new story up...I'm too tired for that. so anway. enough of my blabbering. read and review please. if it's too bad I'll write a new one and get rid of this chapter...**

* * *

I sat up in the dark, my heart pounding, my eyes scanning the campsite. I slowly relaxed as the demons of the night slipped away, leaving my nightmare behind them. I shuddered as I remembered the faces and words in my dream, chiefly Kratos's. He'd always freaked me out a bit, despite his calm exterior, and when he'd betrayed us, he'd also invaded my nightmares.

I sighed, trying to force myself to forget my fears. All the betrayal was behind us; the only angels left in our group were Colette and Zelos, and they weren't fully transformed. _Anyway, neither of them will hurt us. Colette's too sweet, and Zelos is too...Zelos-y._ A smile tugged at my lips as I think about the redheaded swordsman. I laid back down on the ground, my thoughts centered on him and him alone. He was a jerk, but he had a good heart. _Come on, Sheena. Since when did you think like some sappy noble? Get a grip._

Suddenly, I sat back up again, staring around the fire again. My heart stopped as I confirmed what I'd thought was impossible. Zelos was not there. _Relax. He's probably the night watch and is looking around. _Then I saw Lloyd sleeping sitting up next to Noishe. _Okay, he's not the night watch. Maybe he's on a walk or something._ I stood up, an unreasonable panic taking possession of my better senses. I began walking away from the camp, faster and faster, as I searched for Zelos, pushing through heavy brush. _Come on, come on, where are you? I need to know you're okay..._I didn't even think about how stupid I was acting, how pointless this was. He'd done nothing to make me suspect him, nothing to make me worry, nothing, nothing.

I heard a whisper. I automatically reached for my cards, and realized I'd left them at the camp. _Dammit, Sheena, what is your problem? First the nightmare, now forgetting your _weapon_? Grandfather would kill me if he knew..._

The voice sounded again, unintelligible and angry. I headed in its direction, terrified but needing to know why it sounded familiar. I was practically running by the time I broke free of the bushes. I stopped dead as I took in the sight in front of me.

It was Zelos.

Talking to a Papal Knight.

Handing him a little bag.

Sending the Knight away.

I sprinted forward full force as the Knight walked off. Zelos turned around at the sound of my footfalls. A look of horror that would have been comical in any other situation spread across his face and he held up his hands as if to fend me off. I paid no heed to them and tackled him, punching him again and again in the face until he shoved me off him.

"YOU STUPID CHOSEN I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN YOU WOULDN'T CHANGE I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN YOU'D BETRAY US I HATE YOU I HATE YOU HOW DARE YOU DO THIS YOU'RE GOING TO KILL US BUT THAT'S PROBABLY WHAT YOU—" He slapped a hand over my mouth to shut me up. I bit him.

"Sheena, please, please let me explain! It's not what it looks like, I swear!" I angrily wiped away the tears on my cheeks as he spoke.

"Shut up just shut up Zelos you were telling them you betrayed us…you _betrayed_ us," I said, the full fact hitting me finally. He bows his head as if in shame. "Don't do that, don't act like you even care. You lied to me, you told me you loved me, but you betrayed me. All of us."

"I did what I had to, but I didn't tell them where we are." he protested.

"Just where we'll be, right?" I replied sarcastically.

"Not even that! Look, I was in with the Pope at first, okay? I'm being honest here so listen. I was planning on telling him where we were, how to kill all of you, how to kill the King. But I changed my mind, I swear! I lied to him for a while, but now I'm just bribing the Knights to say they can't find us. Honestly, I am not giving the Pope information on us." His voice was so sincere that I had to believe him. I had to. But I gave up then and there. I could not allow myself to be in love with a traitor. I had a duty and a debt. I would fulfill both if it cost me my life.

"I'm not sorry I hit you." I told him. He looked hurt but expectant. I hated myself for hurting him, I knew his life had been filled with nothing but hurt, but oh well. _He deserves it this time. He does._

"I'm not surprised."

"And you know…you know that I can't…I can't…" I couldn't bring myself to say the words.

"You can't be with me anymore. It's okay, I understand. At least we had a few weeks, eh?" his words are filled with false acceptance.

"I wish I could apologize…I just can't trust you anymore, Zelos, I can't do it. I trusted you so much. More than anyone else. And this is what I got. Well, I won't let you…I won't let _myself_ screw up again. So that's it." I turned on my heel and walked away, pretending not to hear him fall to the ground. _He's a jerk. He deserved it. He's a jerk. He deserved it. He betrayed you. _I repeated these words in my mind over and over, trying to convince myself they were true. I laid down by the fire in a daze. I tried to fall back asleep, choosing nightmares over this. I tossed and turned. Zelos didn't appear. I stood up and took a walk. I came back. Zelos wasn't there. I laid down. He didn't show up. The stars began to fade. I gave up.

Berating myself the entire time for being cowardly and stupid (_What would Grandfather think,)_, I walked back to the clearing where I'd left him. He sat there in the center, knees drawn up to his chest, staring at the stars. It made me think of that first night, the night he'd given me the rose, the rose I wished I still had. I paused a moment, contemplating turning back, but he turned, apparently having heard me. He jumped to his feet.

"Ah! Sheena! Er…I'm sorry!" It appeared that he'd had some sort of speech planned, but had either forgotten it or given it up. I sighed, walked over to him, and jabbed my finger into his chest. He looked terrified.

"How dare you?!?"

"I really—"

"_First_ you tell me you love me, then you betray us, then you go and change your mind, then you make me hate you, and _then_ you don't show up at camp and make me worry half to death that you did something stupid like kill yourself!"

"Um…Sheena, you're really kind of acting bipolar here…Are you PMSing?" Trust him to make a smart remark at his own peril.

"AGH!" I threw my hands up in frustration. "And _finally_, despite _everything_ you've done, you _still_ make me love you!"

He looked at me, his expression both hopeful and frightened, and took a step closer.

"Don't!" I said. He immediately moved away. "I'm not done!"  
"Um…okay…but first…"

"What???" I snapped.

"Um…I just wanted to say that…well, I'm sorry you love me and all, but…I love you too. Even though you kind of beat me up a while ago. Guess I deserved it." I glared at him and reached for my cards. Of course, I still didn't have them. I almost laughed, but didn't. No need to get his hopes up.

"And Sheena? Can I—" In my weaponless state, I had only one trick left. I leaned forward and kissed him. He was surprised, but didn't pull away. It was short, but said everything in it. Like how stupid I was for loving the man I could never have. How stupid he was for betraying us. How stupid we were for trusting and believing each other.

_To hell with it,_ I decided. _I'm a stupid idiot as much as him. So I may as well just fall in love anyway._

And I knew I was utterly, irrevocably, undeniably, irrationally, and stupidly in love with him.


	6. Jealousy and Worms

_If she reacted that badly to seeing me with a Papal Knight, imagine what's going to happen at the Tower._

That's the thought that refused to leave me alone, even as we flew away from Altamira a week later. I was so preoccupied that I'd barely paid attention during the event at Alicia's grave, and now I hardly noticed Regal's heartbroken expression as we flew off towards the Ymir Forest. That is, until he flew towards me.

"Zelos…you already knew who I was, correct? Before what just happened?" It wasn't a question, but I responded as though it were anyway.

"Yep. As soon as I met you."

"Did you blame me before you knew the whole story? Do you now?"  
"Nope. You did what you had to do. That's the way things are."

"You are better than I at reading others' emotions…Do they?" His voice is lower than I've ever heard it before, nearly inaudible. I wondered how truthfully I should answer. _To be honest and hurt him, or dishonest and help him?_ It was a hard choice, but I opted for honesty. _As though that'll make a difference anyway in the end._

"Er…Presea probably does. Genis may, too, because he's so infatuated." Here I allowed myself a small smirk, but then I continued. "Lloyd is hard…I think he understands, because of what he told us about Marble, but then you have to factor in his parents." _Sweet Martel, I sound like some kind of traveling fortune-teller who steals your money and feeds you crap._ "Colette definitely doesn't. She's the understanding type. Raine is hard, but I doubt she blames you. Sheena…I don't know about her."

"What about me?" My heart dropped as Sheena joined us. Conflicting feelings rose in my chest: A warm happiness mixed with a powerful dread. I hid them, of course, and answered her question.

"We were wondering whether you blamed Regal for…" I trailed off, wondering how to tactfully finish my explanation. _Hey, there's a new one. Zelos Wilder, the 'Great Chosen One,' practicing tact._

"Whether you blamed me for taking the life of the woman I loved, a young woman who had a long life ahead of her, who deserved so much better." Regal said bitterly.

"Of course not! You did what was right; you couldn't've done anything else!" Sheena said, her voice sincere. A hot wave of jealousy swept over me as she smiled at him and then flew over to Colette and Raine and joined their conversation. I growled in frustration at her for ignoring me.

"Don't let her go." Regal said suddenly.

"Wh-what?" I had no idea what he meant. _He can't know..._

"I can tell you're worried about something…when the time comes, do not let her go. Or else you will regret it." he elaborated, turning away.

"I-I-I-"

"Hey! Everyone! Let's land, there's the forest!" shouted Lloyd, saving me. I immediately touched down, grateful for the excuse to leave the awkward conversation.

We crossed into the Ymir forest, showing the heavily armed guard our pass from the King. She was suspicious, of course, even after I'd used my grin and a pick-up line, but she let us pass. I hoped that Sheena would fall back to walk with me, but she didn't. I watched her as she caught up with Lloyd and Colette, and for the second time that day, jealousy washed over me. Thankfully, when we came upon the device that changed the Sorcerer Ring's power, she walked with Raine instead of Lloyd. I still glared at Lloyd when I passed him, earning a scowl from Colette and a questioning look from him. _Imagine that. Colette, sweet and benevolent Chosen of Sylvarant, scowling. Ha, she must really be in love with him._ I sighed, though, wishing Sheena would walk with me so I wouldn't have to glare at them. _Although, he's probably better for her than I am. I'm a traitor. Although...he still trusts Kratos, he said so himself, so the others might too...maybe they could still trust me...maybe they would know that I was helping them..._ That was when I seriously began planning to help them in the end, though I'd formed a few useless plans before, dreams really. But if I really did help them, they would forgive me maybe. After all, Kratos hadn't even done that, right? So there was no way they'd not trust me. _Other than the fact that they already liked Kratos. Anyway, even if she forgave me, she'd still hate me, she'd never love me again. But at least forgiveness is something._

I saw a bright purple flower then, and in my present state of mind, it made me think of Sheena, and I decided I wasn't gonna go down without a fight! I'd pick her a bouquet here, then in Heimdall I'd buy her some little keepsake, I'd tell her I loved her, I'd-

"Uh, Zelos? Are you okay?" Colette asked, sounding concerned. "You've got this dreamy face on and you almost walked into the water just now."

"Oh, don't worry angel, the Great Zelos is fine!" I said. Out of the corner of my eye, I caught a movement—Sheena, turning and glowering from where she was walking—beside Lloyd again! My mood grew distinctly darker, but hey, two could play at that game. Forget the gifts, I'd just make her jealous!

"So, my sweet angel hunny, are you doing okay?" I asked loudly.

"Oh…ah…I'm fine. Sorry to be a—"

"Oh, Lloyd, you're so funny!" I heard Sheena say.

"Well, I'm sure you'll feel even better if you stay with me, angel!" I continued even louder.

"Oh, um, thanks, Zel—"

"Why, thank you, Lloyd! You're a good fighter, too!" Sheena practically shouted.

"Oh, _any_time, my _won_derful hunny!" I screamed.

"Um—you're kind of hurting m—"

"I'd _love_ to, Lloyd!" Sheena shrieked.

"Oh, Colette, you're _so_ beautiful and sweet!" wow, this was starting to hurt my throat now.

"Zelos, ple—"

"How very kind—" Sheena began to shout.

"BOTH OF YOU JUST SHUT UP!!!" Raine screamed, louder than either of us. Colette took her opportunity and ran over to Presea and Genis, closely followed by Lloyd. Sheena and I glared at each other but, before I knew what was happening, we were both cracking up and walking together, expounding on the situation.

"I can't believe you tried to make me jealous. Poor Colette!" Sheena said between outbreaks of laughter.

"Well, it's better than you using Lloyd, I can imagine his face!" I replied.

"At least it worked."

"It obviously worked on you, too, Sheena. You were so loud I think my eardrums cracked."

"Yeah, well so were you, even though we could already hear each other!"

"Yeah…" We'd both quieted now and were consumed by our own thoughts. I wondered whether she was thinking about the week before, when she'd caught me, no, _seen_ me, with the Papal Knight. Nothing to be _caught_ for, it was just a bribe after all.

After a while, I noticed and jumped on a stump, seeing that it held the odd blue flower that triggered the ring. I pressed the ring and a boar rushed at the tree next to me, causing a bug to splash into the water.

"Ahhh!" I shouted. The others stared at me, nonplussed. "Oh. It was just. A bug." I added unconvincingly. _Ah well, at least I don't blush._

"So. You're afraid of bugs," Sheena said as I jumped down. She grinned.

"Uh, nuh-uh!" I said weakly.

"Mm-hmm, suuure." she drawled. I glared.

"I'm not! It just surprised me is all!"

"Okay, whatever you say, oh Fearless One."

"That's what I thought, you better show the proper respect!" I said, grinning to show I was teasing. She smiled back. She opened her mouth to reply, but a cry came from ahead.

"Hey! It's a kid!" came Raine's voice.

"Uh-oh, better not be going fishing, he may have _worms_ with him." Sheena murmured to me. I scowled.

"Oh, haha. You're so funny. Anyway, it wouldn't matter!" I responded. Sheena grinned and crouched down for a minute while Lloyd and the kid talked.

"Here we go…" she turned and held up a worm. I let out a cry, then covered my mouth. _Oops...Never gonna live that one down, am I._ "Tolja!" She smirked triumphantly. I stuck my tongue out at her, enjoying the feeling of childishness that came with the action—enjoying it until she brought the worm threateningly close to my tongue. I stepped back, shuddering involuntarily and closing my mouth firmly. She threw the disgusting bug at me and I jumped a mile high. A predictable war ensued (me throwing dirt and grass, her tossing bugs). This went on for a while, but, judging by the glances the others kept throwing our way, was not amusing.

"Children!" Raine finally said angrily. "We are searching for something here, and you are being immensely irritating!" Sheena and I exchanged a glance, but stopped throwing things.

The next morning, when Raine awoke with dirt and bugs in her pack and bedroll, it _obviously_ had nothing whatsoever to do with us. Nothing at all!


	7. Trust Will Be Regained

**Final chapter, everyone. I was planning on it being a little longer...but I had this idea, and besides, I didn't want it to continue postgame, so this seemed like an okay place to end it. So review for this one please?**

**Oh yeah, I've been meaning to say this: Thank you to all my reviewers! You guys rock, if you hadn't reviewed I wouldn't of written. So thanks a bunch!**

* * *

There was no point to a night watch anymore. We had no assassins after us—well, except for the one we were on our way to kill. But that was Raine and Regal for you. Paranoid to their last breaths.

I shifted to a more comfortable position against the tree trunk I was leaning against. I'd been night watch for the past couple nights. Insomnia had struck again; I'd gotten maybe an hour's sleep the night before, and not much more for any night the past week. The exhaustion showed, I knew, but I really didn't care.

_Zelos does._ My mind whispered. _He said so._ He had made several comments about the shadows under my eyes. They were, apparently, 'as dark as my hair' and 'as big as my—' I'd smacked him then. I grinned as I thought of his mischievous expression. The happy feeling faded quickly as I thought of the task before us. Killing Mithos was gonna be hell. _And anyway, I hate Zelos._

"Sheena. I'm here to take over." Lloyd whispered, tapping my shoulder. I stood up and walked away without speaking. I wasn't being rude, just understanding. He'd gone through a lot lately. I'd been in a similar position and knew that he wouldn't want to make conversation. I'd seen the fatigue and sadness in his face._ Why does everyone have to grow up in such a sucky world?_

I went and got my cards, deciding on a whim to practice. I slipped away from the camp, preferring to practice in private. As soon as I was out of sight, I began attacking the air, my hands moving of their own accord. I couldn't stop, and as I practiced, I began imagining that I was attacking the people who had hurt my friends and me: Volt, Kuchinawa...Zelos.

I stood there attacking my phantoms for nearly a half hour before I was interrupted by Zelos. He was fully dressed and was carrying his sword. He looked wide awake.

"What do _you_ want?" I snarled. He looked down.

"I saw you weren't at camp, and I thought...well, I was worried." he admitted.

"Don't be. Just go." I said angrily.

"I couldn't help it, Sheena. I'm sorry. I still love you, I—"

"You betrayed me Zelos! You betrayed _all_ of us! Don't feed me the 'I love you' crap! I was nothing more to you than a game, a distraction!" I snapped.

"I swear I loved you, I still do. I was doing what I thought was ri—"

"Right? You thought it was right to betray us, handing Colette over to them, then having the nerve to come back?!?"  
"I saved you, didn't I?"

"I wish you hadn't! I hate you!"

Now it seemed I'd gone too far. He whitened and set his jaw, glaring. "Then fight me."

"What?" I gasped.

"You've got your cards, I've got my sword. So fight me." He dropped his over-robe on the ground and stepped forward. "Prove that you really hate me."

"Fine!" I said, careful not to betray the fear in my voice. _Fear of him killing me then the others, of course. Not fear of hurting him._ I tried hard not to look at his muscular chest and arms. I noticed he hadn't removed his long gloves. A cold feeling enveloped me and I stepped closer. He drew his sword, his hand shaking slightly.

In one smooth movement, I leaned forward and tugged off one of his gloves, steeling myself for whatever was underneath.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked in confusion as I stared at his smooth, bare arm. _No scars. Thank Mar-Good. Good._

"I-I just-I just thought..." A look of comprehension dawned and his face, and I waited for an explosion of hurt and anger, but then a soft look filled his eyes.

"You were worried I...cut myself?" he asked quietly. I blushed.

"Well, you always wear long gloves, and you've been so depressed, and...yes." I muttered, embarrassed at my assumption.

All of a sudden, Zelos pulled me into a backbreaking hug, his eyes glassy.

"You cared." he murmured. "You really were scared, weren't you?" My cheeks grew even warmer, and I gingerly patted his back. He seemed to be shaking a bit.

"Well, I just..." I didn't get to finish; he leaned down and kissed me gently as I spoke. For just a moment I let him, but then I pulled away. _It was the shock. That's why I didn't right away._ He immediately stepped away, looking ashamed of himself.

"Don't do that!" I shouted.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." he said. I could hear the sincerity in his voice, and it unnerved me greatly.

"I-I don't-I-Augh!" I threw my hands up and stalked away. He followed me.

"Please—just watch the sunrise with me one more time." His voice was so kind, so loyal (spurring thoughts of irony) that I consented.

"One more time." I clarified. Zelos grabbed my hand and pulled me along, despite my protests.

"Quick! Dawn is soon!" he urged. I suppressed a laugh and quickened my pace. _Because I want to get this over with. Yeah, not because I'm excited._

"We arrived at our destination—a little hill with a clear view of the lightening sky and the fading stars.

"Good timing." I said quietly. I didn't look at him, and he didn't speak

We sat there silently, watching the rising sun and the beautiful streaks of orange and gold, eventually fading into soft pinks and blues.

"Oh no, we've gotta go, the others will be awake!" I said, jumping up. I turned to him, angry that he was ignoring me. "What..?"

But Zelos was gone. In his place was a little note. I picked it up and read it. "I love you," it said in his precise handwriting. I knew then that someday I'd trust him again.

And I knew I still loved him against all logic and all my wishes. I knew it even before I saw the beautiful white rose.


End file.
